User talk:Sd2500
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:THO-1080-LC09734F.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 15:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello, New User! Hello, Sd2500, can you please meet me in the chat? Thanks. Mr.Conductor (See you in Shining Time!) 15:57, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Editing Thank you for editing the wiki. As a new users, you may not know that you are able to add more than one parameter f data in a single session (multiple categories, images, etc.). Please do this whenever possible as adding information individually spams the wiki. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 19:10, October 20, 2013 (UTC) : I must reiterate this, as it's rather important. To clarify, when adding images please: upload them here and add them to pages in large (rather than several small) edits on their respective pages. Failing to follow this procedure clogs the wiki feed and makes navigation more difficult for all users. If you could follow this procedure, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 03:59, October 21, 2013 (UTC) : Please acknowledge this message. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 22:39, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Custom Layouts If the custom layouts you uploaded today are yours, then let me congratulate you on them. Thay are very well made! Any specific techniques you use when building them? As an avid layout designer myself I always love to learn new ways to build sets! Thanks, Mr.Conductor (See you in Shining Time!) 21:41, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Small warning Hey. I am not an administrator, but I do know that we do not like fanedited images, like the flaming Bulstrode (seriously, what was with that?) on the wiki. Please don't add anymore thanks. MrMPS2002 (talk) 12:20, November 4, 2013 (UTC) : As an administrator, I can confirm that MrMPS is correct. The only place fan images may be positioned is non-content pages, such as your userpage. Again, I call on you to acknowledge this message or you risk being blocked out of defiance. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 22:23, November 4, 2013 (UTC) : The Photo is from this website http://www.q-net.net.au/~orinoco/ he reviews thomas wooden railway trains and make sceens from James Bond. I do not think he asked for permision to use the photos. Mamaluigi12productions (talk) 12:51, November 5, 2013 (UTC)Mamaluigi12productions Image Uploads Do not continue to upload images you do not know the copyright of/own. Thanks, and please acknowledge this message to signal you understand. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 02:38, November 6, 2013 (UTC) : This includes the catmatjess images. Do not upload them without authorization or a block will be issued. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 23:14, December 9, 2013 (UTC) How do I put photos in galleries just like you? Sd2500, Do you have the front and back of more of the Clickety Clack Track boxes? For Example: *The back of the Sodor Railway Repair *The Back of the Circus Train *The back of the Wooden Railway Sets that have Clikcety Clack Track in them *5 Car Gift Pack With Henrietta *And Destinations, Bridges and Tunnels 2011 Yearbook I know that you have been warned before about this but we can't allow those scans of the 2011 Yearbook because I could tell that they were catmatjess's scans, and her images cannot be used without her permission as no one else owns the copyright of them. If you want to upload images of the Yearbook without any danger of copyright, then feel free to upload your own scans of your Yearbook if you have one. Jdogman (talk) 12:16, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Categories Thank you for finishing adding the Buildings and Destinations category to articles, but can you please refrain from putting Places in there as well? That category and Destinations are being removed so that it makes things simplier. The same thing will be done for Bridges and Tunnels. Thank you. Jdogman (talk) 23:36, May 15, 2014 (UTC) : Can you please listen to my message you should have noticed by now? It makes things harder if I'm trying to get rid of the Places category. Jdogman (talk) 23:39, May 15, 2014 (UTC) New Images Hey Sd2500! I was just wondering which site you found all these new images on like Oliver's Fossil Freight? Thanks, Neil02 (talk) 21:13, June 19, 2014 (UTC) New Image https://www.totallythomas.com Neil02 (talk) 01:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Oliver's Fossil Freight Toot Toot Toys Records Policy Final warning--you've been told before--don't delete parts of your talk page unless they violate the rules. None of those sections did. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 08:13, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Sure. I got it on ebay. Here's a link. -Bigbear9599 Re: 2015 Images I got the pictures from the Wooden Railway Proboards Forums. Mr.Conductor2 (talk) 06:00, October 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: New image http://www3.towerhobbies.com/ has a few better quality images. Jdogman (talk) 22:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Records policy Perhaps you have missed the half dozen or so warnings and small blocks you have been issued--you may not delete talk page content. Do not continue to do so, or you risk being blocked. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 03:21, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat Meet me in chat. Mr.Conductor2 (talk) 01:29, November 17, 2014 (UTC) 2015 Catalog Hey, it seems that Sam picture you uploaded was from the 2015 consumer catalog. Do you mind taking more pictures of it? Thanks! Mr.Conductor2 (talk) 05:31, February 12, 2015 (UTC) WR Bert being Toys-R-Us exclusive How do you know that Bert the Miniature Engine will be a Toys-R-Us exclusive? The Steampunk Whovian (talk) 05:07, July 25, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Yearbook Where's the page that has Culdee? 2002 Yearbook If you still have the 2002 yearbook, do you think you could upload the back cover of the book? ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:13, August 23, 2017 (UTC)